


An Unexpected Journey

by libbixxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Altered Reality, Crossover, Cruciatus, Dumbledore Lives, Everything is Different, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Plot Twists, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Time Travel, voldemort is still dead tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbixxx/pseuds/libbixxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~AN~<br/>this is VERY non-canonical<br/>Dumbledore didn't die in the final battle, but Voldemort still did- the battle wasn't at hogwarts so its all perfectly intact and yeah so that's pretty much all I have to say <br/>oh one more thing- i hope you enjoy it </p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~AN~  
> this is VERY non-canonical  
> Dumbledore didn't die in the final battle, but Voldemort still did- the battle wasn't at hogwarts so its all perfectly intact and yeah so that's pretty much all I have to say   
> oh one more thing- i hope you enjoy it 

Hermione Granger was so used to the snide remarks of her potions professor that the day he complimented her, she almost had a heart attack.  
The day had started abysmally- Ron was in the hospital wing (after Harry's new boyfriend Draco Malfoy had mistakenly clipped the end of Ron's broom during the previous day's quidditch match), Harry and Draco were making doe eyes at each other across the hall for the entire duration of breakfast, Ginny was still sulking about Draco asking Harry out, and to top it all off- Dumbledore announced that all advanced potions and transfiguration students were to meet after lunch. Surely the day could only get better...? But no- in charms she had been so distracted that she tripped over professor Flitwick, and in the library during her study break Hermione had been forced to endure the prattling inanities of madam Pince and a horde of first years...  
After lunch, Dumbledore addressed the few students that were obliged to remain- he told them that one person from each of the two classes had been given the position of head boy or girl. The hall erupted in gales of whispers, heads whipping back and forth to maintain as many discussions on the topic as possible- with many people looking pointedly between Hermione and Neville as if they knew that the two had been guaranteed the positions.  
They we're both right and wrong- Neville and Hermione were offered the posts, but neither accepted so instead Draco and Pansy were nominated. In true Slytherin fashion the two saw the opportunity for power and took it immediately.  
On her way out of the hall, Hermione heard a very distinctive voice wrap its silken tones around her name.  
"Hermione Granger refusing head girl, the world is certainly changing."  
"good afternoon to you too professor Snape, was there something you wanted?"  
"that was a very considerate thing you did miss Granger, I'm impressed- and miss Parkinson would like me to pass on her gratitude, the position means a lot to her."  
The prefect and the professor looked at each other until Hermione broke the silence "it's good to know that Pansy got the role she wanted, I'm thankful to you for passing on the message, and if that was all i must hurry to my next lesson- I've missed far too much of it already. Good day sir"


	2. Chapter 2

He had no idea why the Gryffindor table was so quiet at breakfast until his eyes drifted (as per usual) to Hermione and her buffoons- except today there was only one buffoon...and he was ogling Draco Malfoy...something that Malfoy wasn't minding at all.   
Lucius would love that- his son cavorting with the Potter brat...Draco would be in saint Mungo's mere seconds after his father hearing the news...  
Hermione looked somberly at her meagre breakfast- I'll have to change that, he thought, it just doesn't do- and sighed deeply, then for little more than a second she allowed her intoxicating- where did THAT come from!?- gaze to flit around the room, ending up on the head table and more specifically on him.   
Dumbledore took this time to announce that both his advanced potions class-which thankfully had Hermione in it, a week without her presence would be a difficult one indeed- and Minerva's transfiguration class-another of the beautiful Gryffindor's classes- would be required to remain after lunch. Albus, the old fool, had neglected to mention that he would be announcing the "pupil leadership team"...which of course his-not mine, not mine, must not think of the mudblood in such a fashion- Hermione had been chosen for. Her and that infernal Longbottom boy- hah! Its a wonder he hasn't exploded himself in my lessons!- who only had the job because he had been the one to FINALLY dispose of Voldemort's disgusting snake... 

The rest of the morning passed in a blur, except for the wonderful hour in which the most beautiful and intelligent witch he had ever met-and who was most definitely NOT his- would sit there gazing at him with a dreamy little smile on her-infinitely perfect- lips. 

Lunch time saw about twenty of the eighth year students nervously standing around until the old codger made the leadership team announcement... He saw Hermione's face become a mask of horror and watched her mutter "i can't do it, I'll have no time to study!" to which he chuckled inwardly.   
A few minutes later, as she was hurrying to the exit, he caught up with her easily. He hadn't meant to shock her with his compliment, he had even put as much warmth in his voice as he could...he watched her flounder-adorably- before she could think up a suitable retort and scurry off to her next lesson leaving him to watch her walking away-oh merlin, how those hips swish!-down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir, I was wondering if i could talk to you about a project I've working on for a while" she sighed, it would never work "good afternoon sir, i hope im not intruding?" no, far too..just wrong... "sir, could you possibly spare a few minutes? I've been working on something and I've run out of ideas" that! That would work perfectly!!  
Hermione was half way to the dungeons before she realised she was nervous...about what he thought of her "project"... She steeled herself and continued walking, subconsciously raising her occlumency shields as strong as they could go.  
When she arrived she knocked timidly on the door to Snape's office and was met with a booming shout of "enter". She paused for a second, reminding herself that she was in no danger, and then went in.

Snape's office was nothing and everything like she had imagined it would be. She had expected the copious amounts of bookshelves, but not the feeling of being at home...  
Snape himself had paled the second she had thought that, only then did she realise he had legilimised her the second she walked through the door. "Do you use legilimency on all of your visitors professor, or am i a special case?" he blanched and then seemed to note the teasing note in voice and responded "you most certainly are, Hermione Granger in the snake pit... I do believe Merlin is positively ranting in his grave..." she threw her head back and laughed properly for the first time in weeks, as she did so she missed then genuine smile that lit up the face of the man across the desk from her.  
When she had finished, Snape asked her what she was doing so far from her lion's den, to which she responded "I was wondering if i could talk to you about a project I've working on for a while, I've run out of ideas and seeing as potions is your area of expertise i thought I'd ask you- granted I've had others offer to help but i wanted to ask you first" her face enflamed as she realised what she had just said...

Thankfully he seemed pleased that she had come to him first, and not a bit awkward at what she said, she thought as she left, having negotiated a very successful bargain... He would help her with the potion, if she would help him by grading the homework assignments of his infernal first years...


	4. Chapter 4

Harry knew Draco was up to something the second he saw the blond near the Gryffindor tower after curfew. Draco's footsteps were falling in the same pattern as the shape of Harry's scar...   
Curious, the lion cub went to see the hatchling in the corridor. He had to skirt around a sleeping Hermione who appeared to be grading first year potions assignments... Once in the corridor, he called out softly "Draco? What are you doing here, in the lion's den?" Draco looked startled (not that he'd ever admit it, of course) and decided to tell the other boy the truth "I heard your singing on the way here and I've been trying to remember the password for an hour now so i could talk to you" the blond blushed when he realised he'd said more than he meant to, but Harry didn't seem to mind "You, you liked my singing?" the snake nodded "i play piano you see, and i was wondering if maybe we could go to the room of requirement sometime and practice. You know, together?" Draco had never been less of a Malfoy than that very moment...


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Severus saw was Hermione's concerned face hovering over his own. She looked scared.   
"Severus? Are you awake? Oh thank Merlin! I was so worried about you!" she scrambled away from him a bit to give him enough space to sit up "Herm, what happened?" she bit her lip nervously "you sort of blew up the potion a little bit... But luckily it was only the test batch! And then you were unconscious for a few hours so i sent Fuzzles for madam Pomfrey who said you just needed company and i said I'd stay because then i could fill you in on what happened and im dithering again, sorry Sev, I'll shut up about now ish... Are you ok?"  
Severus grumbled good naturedly about insolent Gryffindors before smiling and responding "I'm fine Herm, thank you for staying- no one else has ever wanted to. How long was i out for?" again, the girl looked uncertain "it was about six hours..."  
Snape looked alarmed "good heavens girl! Get to the tower! Your friends will suspect us!" Hermione relaxed upon hearing this "i sent my patronus to the boys with a message explaining that there was a malfunction with the potion and that I'd be late but that I'd not be in any danger or trouble on my way back, and that I'd probably floo like normal just to make certain" Severus looked at her, then extended his arms offering her a hug. He stroked her hair as she settled against him "you're not a true Lion, you're more like a panther- preferring to be solitary and what with the fact you're ferociously protective" Hermione turned to look up at him with confusion "what on earth are you on about, you silly man?" Severus looked bashful "im saying you'd probably be better off in Slytherin as you're more compatible there than where you are now" she looked thoughtful, as if trying to remember something "the hat did say I'd 'make an excellent addition to the house of Salazar Slytherin' so i suppose you're right..." the potions master looked surprised, and then like he was plotting something "Herm, if we can integrate you, would you agree to being re-sorted into Slytherin?"  
Hermione squealed with delight "oh Severus! I never thought you'd ask!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione awoke to an empty common room. Or so she thought. It was only as she was adjusting the charms on her hair that she noticed the faint ripple of a disillusionment charm. She yawned theatrically and muttered the counter spell, revealing a rather startled Potions Master, in the middle of falling off a plush burgundy armchair... he quickly righted himself and set his face in a disdainful sneer “well, it seems that the infallible Miss Granger has been bested by a bunch of dunderheaded fools...” Hermione saw the sparkle in his gleaming obsidian eyes, and heard the warmth in his velvety voice “Unfortunately sir, I do not have your level of self-control and therefore require sleep and food...one of which I am lacking, would you care to join me in my suite? Severus looked at the confident young woman before him “surely the Head Girl knows better than that?” they locked glances for barely more than half a second before bursting into gales of laughter which pealed through the common room like perfectly harmonised bells and softened the countenance of the aged man. “The Head Girl does _indeed_ know better, but she _also_ knows that her Severus is a _most_ excellent snuggler, and she _fully_ intends to use that to her advantage in a horrendously Slytherin manner”

And so, Potions Master and spy, Severus Snape found himself sat perched on the edge of a very comfortable bed with a beautiful woman sat opposite him...but she was more than just a woman, she was freedom, a reminder of his lost youth, a most delightful challenge, and most of all...she was his. No one could change that “without being rather spectacular”- she had said that exactly. As he watched her delicately dipping perfectly ripe strawberries into a hand-crafted ramekin of whipped cream, he thought about what things would have been like had he met Hermione rather than Lily...but all _that_ earned him was a clawing from that dratted (and apparently now psychic) half-Kneazle Crookshanks.

All in all, the evening had been rather pleasant, he thought to himself as he ambled back towards his nest in The Snake Pit of Hogwarts

 


	7. Chapter 7

Something didn't quite add up. Something he had seen from his spot under the cat. He reviewed the memory in his pensive several times before he spotted it. The time turner Granger had used during her third year was behind her desk, just laying discarded on the floor. He resolved to call it to her attention the next time they were alone, or he could let her do all the tantalising things she'd promised instead. He flicked a thoughtful glance to his desk...  
In the end he added a note to her next pile of marking. Her eyes widened when she read the note, and she nodded almost imperceptibly before banishing it so no one could find it and start asking difficult questions of either her or Severus... 

As the head girl returned to her rooms, she thought of all the times she could use the time turner to see, all the history she could view. Better yet, she could see how Severus had survived Nagini's bite in the shack, or what had transpired between Harry and Narcissa in the glade. Putting the small device around her neck she thought to herself what things would have been like had she been at Hogwarts during the time of the Marauders, or even when Riddle was a student...  
She had barely finished the train of thought when she became aware she had tripped over her blasted cat... 

CRACK! 

The time turner smashed.


	8. Chapter 8

When Hermione wasn't at dinner a number of things happened...  
1) neither Severus, nor Dumbledore (the two best trackers of the 20th century) could find her- despite exhausting their combined knowledge of tracking spells  
2) Draco denounced all ties to his Malfoy name, and took his mother's maiden name of Black, and asked for the hand of Harry James Potter in marriage  
3) Ginevra Weasley lost Gryffindor a massive 2000 house points, and received an owl immediately announcing her "expulsion for using the cruciatus curse on Draco Black"  
4) Harry accepted the proposal and deftly threw a plate into the path of the oncoming curse, rebounding it into the rafters  
5) Hermione found herself in the common room of Slytherin Tower, being stared at with every expression from disgust to awe. 

The first thing she was aware of was the agonising pain on her chest and the pungent smell of burnt flesh... "I think I need a healer" she said, then rather promptly passed out. 

The second Draco stood up and cast a Sonorous on his voice, Harry was confused, worried, and anxious, all in one trembling bundle. "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, do hereby denounce all existing ties to the Malfoy family, and assume the name Draco Sirius Black in honour my mother's family, and of the noble sacrifice of my uncle Sirius Black." A silence fell across the hall. Harry paled. He had known this would happen, but still he found himself watching transfixed as Draco Black walked hesitantly towards him, paused, and dropped to one knee. He heard a collective sigh from the Hufflepuff table as the blond pulled out a small velvet box which had been charmed to give off a small puff of lightning bolts when opened. He could barely breathe as he heard the words "I, Draco Black, do humbly beseech the highly esteemed hand of thee, Harry James Potter, in marriage. Will you do me the honour of accepting my proposal?"  
"NO!" A voice screeched deafeningly "HE'S MINE!" Ginny had by now stood and drawn her wand, and trained it on the couple "I'll do to you what i had the pleasure of doing to the Longbottoms this morning!". She trilled gleefully, in a manner not too dissimilar to that of the late Bellatrix Lestrange "CRUCIO!"  
No one knew how to react until the curse was deflected by a plate which had been thrown into it's path. The hall erupted the second the curse hit the rafters. "what did she say?" "she cant have done it!" ""five sickles says she stole a time turner" one by one the whispers ceased until a lone, heartbroken, voice could be heard to say "My ex tortured my parents to insanity...this morning..." The whole school collectively turned to look at a crying Neville Longbottom.


	9. Chapter 9

As Ginny saw the owl come swooping towards her, she realised what she'd just done...and decided to come clean...

Standing up, she took a deep breath and steadied herself, mentally preparing for what was about to come.

"Yes Neville, I did. and I'm genuinely sorry for that- but you'd never believe the circumstances if I told you, so I shan't bother wasting the time. Oh what the hey, I've got until old Bumblesnore gets back from whatever top secret mission he's going to lie to the chosen one about... so, this morning as I was ambling through the corridors, I was thinking that it would be awesome to go back in time and see what the school was like in our parents' time...and all of a sudden there was a kind of crunching sound and there was a door beside me, so, of course, I opened it and just sitting there was a kind of mirror thingy in front of me and so I looked at it and it showed the corridor leading to the Gryff tower, but it was all hazy and the pictures were different so I stuck my hand through the stepped through and was stuck having to live out a timeline starting 20 years ago.

You see, when I stepped through that mirror, I knew I couldn't keep my name. So I chose a new one. Then after a while of getting to know him, I performed a blood ritual with Regulus Black, becoming his cousin. My name, as it has been for the last twenty years... is Bellatrix."


	10. Chapter 10

Looking back over the year so far, Neville Longbottom wasn't sure where or when it went wrong... He didn't know when Hermione had started ostracising herself, or when Ginny had been gone long enough to become Bellatrix Lestrange, he wasn't sure how Harry and Draco became the new "it" couple, or what he was going to do about all the rumours surrounding Ginny's announcement and expulsion, he didn't know why he and Hermione accepted joint positions with the Slytherins for the Pupil Leadership Team, or why he refused his Herbology apprenticeship from Madam Sprout. A number of things were confusing Neville...the most pressing, besides Ginny's sudden historical revelation, being Hermione's latest disappearance- she hadn't been at dinner, or in the library, or in the common room, or in her suite...so now the whole school was in uproar about the disappearance about the Gryffindor Head Girl's mysterious departure to Merlin only knows where. 

 

Albus Dumbledore sat in his study ruminating upon miss Granger's likely whereabouts, and wishing that Snape would eventually grow tired of pacing, fuming, and muttering century old curses under his breath. two long minutes later the answer dawned on Severus, "Potter's map!" he spun around instantaneously "the one the werewolf gave him in his third year, it'll tell if she's in the building or any of the secret passageways! We can find her!" and with that, Severus sent his patronus do find harry and to tell him that he was needed to bring the marauders map with him to the headmaster's office immediately. meanwhile Albus was quietly pondering the reason behind Minerva's insistence that each house have their own Head Boy or Girl, and eventually put it down to her preference for Granger, and Minerva's insistence that there just had to be some way that Hogwarts could have the Head Girl it deserves.  

 

Hermione awoke looking at an unfamiliar and heart-stopping site- Severus Snape laying in a hospital bed with a gash in his abdomen. looking to the ceiling she tried to remember how she got into the situation- especially as this Severus was at least two decades younger....her age, at a guess...  "Ah, excellent, you're awake! you've become something of an intrigue amungst the staff here- now where exactly did you come from? And what on earth happened to your chest!? Whatever it was, young Severus here got cursed just for trying to help you- all because you're in Gryffindor colours! Though how you're wearing Hogwarts uniform is far beyond me! i heard one student say you'd "teleported in" though what on earth a "teleported" is, i have no idea! Oh sorry dear, I'm nattering again aren't I? Anyway, do you feel any pain?" Hermione gingerly sat upright, and immediately noticed two things..one- madam Pomfrey was a LOT younger, and two- young Severus Snape was just as good looking as her older version. 

 

Ginny Weasley sat in the Hog's Head nursing a double serving of Firewhiskey, and contemplating what on earth made her lose control like that. She never meant to harm Harry, or get expelled, or get in the way of Harry and Draco's relationship, and she certainly hadn't meant to reveal that she was Bellatrix and what she'd done to Neville's parents...Neville...the poor sod, Merlin knows how he must be feeling. It was all wrong. Everything from finding Hermione's dratted time-turner a few weeks ago, to trying to curse Draco in the hall, from travelling too far back in time, to the fact that the press were outside clamouring to hear her side of the events that transpired in the hall... well, at least the Firewhiskey made acceptable company...

 

Harry arrived breathlessly in the headmaster's office clutching his map, with a winded and undignified Draco in tow. "here you go Professor" he said, handing the map to a bemused and anxious Snape "you have my gratitude potter, and Draco for goodness sake pull yourself together and don't bother looking indignant that i mentioned it- you dont have to now that you're a Black- the Black family are incredibly emotive, as i found out when i angered your mother a long time ago..anyway, yes, the map" Snape opened the map and immediately became worried, Hermione was nowhere to be seen... Quick as a flash he rounded on Dumbledore "You did this! You! It was another of your schemes to keep me at your every beck and call! Just like Lily was! Are you going to tell me that an evil madman killed Hermione too? And that thankfully a part of her will still live on in her soon to be horrendously misunderstood and abused child!? Well!? Out with it man!" Dumbledore looked at Snape blankly "children, out. I need a word with your professor about the correct way to file a complaint to his seniors." Snape fumed. "Boys, out. And keep those extendable ears with both ends in your pockets, I'll not fall for that one again Draco..." he said, in a deceptively calm voice. 

As the young couple left all hell broke loose and multiple curses could be heard through the warding, and the exclamations of many affronted previous headmasters could heard tittering to themselves and each other...


	11. Chapter 11

Sev awoke to find the girl sat up in bed reading, and before she had a chance to notice him, he cast his own attention repelling spell so that he could figure her out. For some reason he had a feeling that he knew her from somewhere, but dismissed it as ridiculous.

After a while she put the book down and said, "I can feel your magic Severus, but nice try though. Would you please be so kind as to tell me how in Merlin's name did I get here?" For a second all he could do was gawk at the witch opposite him "really, Sev, I was trained to counter that spell with my Occlumency shields... Now, kindly tell me how I got here. I know I won't want to Legilimise you, so I won't." Again, he could only gape as she reeled off more things that shocked him and fed his inner Ravenclaw.

"You faded into the Slytherin tower common room with a broken time turner around your neck which had burned a hole through your uniform, where did you get such a good replica I want to know, and singed your skin but Pompey healed that and got you some clothes. I carried you here before the others could cast anything at you. I earned a hundred house points for that, although I feel you're worth more even though you're a Gryffindork."

He smiled as he said the last bit, safe in the knowledge she'd take it as a joke "Well I did practically love in the library my first few years! I even slept there some nights before OWLs!" as the two of them laughed together an easy sense of camaraderie settled in. 

 

Albus Dumbledore looked at the girl from across his desk, and said "Which house were you? And which year?" Hermione was grateful that he had been so accepting of her explanation "I was Gryffindor Head Girl, eighth year. It was created for the seventh year students who were survivors of the war, once Voldemort was vanquished for good."

Dumbledore considered the girl, "perhaps we'll get you some Gryffindor robes...or better yet- slytherin robes and I'll put you in Gryffindor so you can keep your house allegiance the same!" Hermione smiled gently, "just one thing though professor, the castle is different in my time, I don't actually know how to get anywhere..." she admitted uneasily, lookingb up at the headmaster "my dear girl! Have no worries about that! I have here a recent map that was created by a few of the students, although it might take me a few moments to remember how to get in to it" He looked at the item ponderously, so she leant pet the desk and trapped the map with her wand "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" the map peeved and showed the outline of the school "I see you are familiar with this, may I ask how?" the girl sighed "it will eventually belong to Harry Potter, his father is one of the Marauders. Prongs, they call him. For his corporeal patronus"

 

Armed with the map, she ambled around the campus on her way to Slytherin tower. And Severus. She would be rooming with Bella, Cissa, and Alecto, all the best of friends and sure to welcome her with open arms she had been told. Maybe, just maybe, the would be some hope for them. "BOO!" a voice shouted from behind her, so she turned and punched where the sound came from. There she saw, with a broken nose, Severus Snape. Bathed in moonlight the man looked stunning, apart from the nose. She healed him and cleaned his robes of blood, apologising all the while. 

Catching sight of the Slytherin crest on her robe, and the green and silver tie at her neck Snape's eyes widened in delighted surprise. "you're a snake! I can't believe it! Who are you rooming with?" He looked so bright and youthful with a giant grin on his face that she said "Well, if you'll escort me to my room I shall tell you." He proffered his arm, which she took, and less the way "I'm in with Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Alecto...the old coot thinks they'll like me...they can probably tell that I'm a mudblood just from the size of my nose..." Severus sorted at the reference to the muggle world's second world war and let them in to the the common room. "Well, goodnight Hermione, I'll see you at breakfast" and with that he disappeared up the stairs to his dorm room. "Good night Severus", she whispered, as a single tear fell down her cheek. 


	12. Chapter 12

Severus Snape woke up in a large, neutral coloured bed aware that something was wrong. Hermione still wasn't back, she was meant to have been visiting her friend Harry and his family.  
Ignoring a sense of foreboding, he ambled to the family dining room, to inform the boys of Hermione's absence, and his intention to visit Hogwarts to ask Albus Dumbledore if he knows anything. Draco called to him "Do you mind if Janus and I go shopping in muggle London whilst you're bothering the old coot?" He paused for a few seconds "Not at all, but Jay, you ought to write to your sister, she's still mad at me for being mad at her so she'll just think I'm trying to lure her home" the onyx-eyed boy frowned thoughtfully "I'll do it, but expect a howler in the next few days" The boys grinned at each other, the last time Dice had received a letter from her father she had sent him a howler which could be heard throughout the whole house. "That girl is as stubborn as her mother, and that's not necessarily a good thing... Anyway, I'm off. Be good you two, no more terrorising Skeeter, she's not worth it. I'll let you know what the coot tells me, if anything. Have a good day" after dropping kisses on the foreheads of his son and Draco, he left the room.

"What do you know Albus? You never twinkle unless you know you have the upper hand. What do you know?" Dumbledore looked over his spectacles at the tense wizard in front of him. With a flick of his wand, a scroll flew down from a shelf. He handed it to a curious Snape who read it uncertainly  
"My dearest Severus,  
I am so terribly sorry about disappearing on you, I don't know what the circumstances are for you, but originally I was in Hogwarts in the eighth year common room and I broke a time turner, which I'd you think back you'll remember me telling you when we first met. Unfortunately, I managed to create a time loop of irregular intervals. You won't have much time but please distribute the letters in my trunk. I love you, and am so grateful to all of you for making this life so much better than it would have otherwise been. Please make peace with Dice, pass my love on to the boys, remind Draco to visit his mother, and give Jay a kiss from me. I'm sorry my darling.  
Farewell.  
Hermione Granger-Snape"

 

Stumbling through the floo, Severus landed on the carpet. The one Hermione had chosen the first Christmas they'd been together after graduation. Two decades ago. Two decades, and now she was gone. Stuck in an irregular time loop...he'd only ever read of those... Pulling himself together, he tapped out a message on his bracelet which Jay responded to immediately. Two minutes later the three males were sat in the drawing room as the eldest Granger-Snape child apparated in. "I came as soon as I could." she said. 

Just as everything faded from existence. 


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter awoke, and wished he hadn't. Partly because his blasted cat Lucy was curled up on his chest purring far too loudly to be polite.

"Lucy you oaf, remove yourself from my person immediately, lest I be forced to hex your furry brown bahookey and Merlin only knows how much that would hurt... Scoot!" Harry gave up with a sigh "Harry dear, will you be joining us for breakfast?" Lily Potter put her head round the door "its pancakes...?" harry nodded "Excellent! I'll start on the batter, oh and would you bring the cat- Tuney wants to feed her" He nodded as his mum disappeared downstairs to make breakfast for them all- likely the pancakes were Petunia's ides, his sister always got what she wanted, dragging himself out of bed, Harry noticed a letter on his desk tied with a gold ribbon and sealed with the Prince family crest "Hmm" he pondered, "what on earth is this about?" opening it up he was shocked beyond comprehension "MUM! I NEED YOUR HELP!" He bellowed down the stairs "coming dear!" He heard his mother call, then her footsteps on the stairs. As she opened the door again, her face was a mask of concern "what's wrong love?" Harry floundered "it's a letter of betrothal acceptance...from Dice...her father consented at least...I'm getting married..."

Lily squeaked with joy "James!" She called to her husband "Severus agreed! Our boy is getting married!" Harry's eyes bulged "mum, she wants to live here...and eventually have kids..." James Potter walked into the room in time to see his wife breakthrough pass out with delight and his son look like he'd just been crucio-ed "Congratulations my boy! You've bagged yourself a feisty one! I'll firecall Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot- our cub is all grown up now! Lils, you finish the pancakes and I'll get the Marauders together again!" Harry fell out of his chair and slumped on the floor. 

 

When the rest of the Marauders arrived, Harry was greeted like a champion "Great one Prongslet! Now we get to annoy Snivellus for the rest of his life!" Sirius was delighted. "Congratulations cub, I'm proud of you" said a beaming Remus Lupin, Pettigrew was perhaps the most sensible "Ya didn't expect that did ya boy? Ha! You need a mug of coffee and a bacon sarnie an' you'll be fine" 

Petunia Minerva Potter came into the kitchen with her arms full of cat, she eyed the assembled Marauders warily. "Mummy, why are daddy's friends here? And why are they bothering Harry?" Lily looked at her daughter and said "Tuney darling, Harry is going to get married soon, and the girl's father is Severus Snape." the little girl looked thoughtful, then ran into the lounge, still clutching the cat, "Harry! Are you really marrying Snivellus' daughter!?" she yelled over the raucous laughter. "Tuney! Since when did you call Dice's father Snivellus!?" 


	14. Chapter 14

The first morning, Hermione found herself ambling down from the tower her arms linked with those of Alecto Carrow and Narcissa Black, from the corner of her eye she could see Severus silently moving in the shadows and resolved herself to talk to him- knowing that he'd most likely be in the library every spare lesson he had. Breakfast was a sedate affair, apart from the minor hitch when Dumbledore announced her arrival to the school as "a new attendee, previously homeschooled"- to which every set of eyes were on her, scrutinising her minutely. As the seconds ticked by everyone's attention was diverted back to their breakfasts and the trio were able to continue their breakfast.

First lesson of the day- potions with Slughorn in the dungeons. The class was a horrendous one, the Gryffindors were openly hostile to the Slytherins, and in retaliation the snakes would subtly sabotage the lions' potions- an extra snake fang here, a pinch of wormwood there and a drop of murtlap essence to spectacularly ruin Potter's potion. One thing that particularly stood out to Hermione, was that Lily Evans (not Potter yet) kept sneaking glances at Severus whenever James wasn't looking at her, which to be perfectly honest wasn't that often, and it seemed to be grating on Lily's nerves. as she moved to get some more ingredients, the newest Slytherin overheard a snippet of a hushed conversation "Bella, if you don't start being more quiet I'll tell James that you're crushing on his girlfriend and laugh as he hexes you into a penguin like he did to Goyle last week- that's if the mudblood Evans hasn't used her wasted intelligence creating an even more humiliating and debilitating hex..." and just like that, Remus Lupin and Bellatrix Lestrange un-disillusioned themselves and walked back to their respective desks as if nothing had happened.

Next was charms with the 'Puffs, and Hermione was paired up with a slightly stocky brunette who announced herself as Mafalda Hopkirk "but you can call me Ada, I'm sure we'll be great friends". And soon Hermione and Ada were great friends, the girl's passion for law and fairness was obvious to all who met her, and was even more apparent when she was asked a question relating to the ministerial laws being passed at the time. 

 

A few days later, two new students arrived, much to the interest of the school populace, even more so when they were introduced as being from America... Hermione frowned, and thought of all the possible reasons that the two would have arrived so soon after her...the only possible explanation, and also the least plausible, was that they had been brought back in time with her,  and she knew this to be the case because she'd seen them arriving and had heard them complaining that their dad would be furious, and anything that crossed an angry John Winchester was very dead very quickly. At the time she had blanched, every magical across the world feared the name Winchester, they had a legendary reputation for killing magicals indiscriminately. 

Sam and Dean Winchester were at Hogwarts. This was gonna be interesting...


	15. Chapter 15

"Holy crap!" was the first thing that came from the eldest American accented arrival "Dean, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore" a glare followed the remark "yeah thanks Dorothy...I know where we're not, but not where we are." the pair stood quickly, and warily evaluated their surroundings. 

"Balthazar would love this place, Dean, we're on the grounds of a castle in Britain, and for some reason it feels almost sentient..." Sam was ambling down the path past the black lake, when he heard Dean's trademark "son of a bitch!" followed by gunshots "Dean!" Dean was being flailed around by a giant tentacle, which was protruding from a giant squid "Sammy! Don't shoot it!" 

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" two limp bodies hit the ground and swore. "Are you two alright? What are you doing here? And why did you use muggle things on Nessie?" babbled a nervous yet still seemingly aristocratic blond boy. "I'm Lucius Malfoy, I trust you know you're on Hogwarts grounds? Regardless, go to the headmaster he'll sort you out, Merlin, I wouldn't want the task of explaining your arrival" the Americans shared a troubled glance "you aren't muggles are you...?" an eyebrow was quirked "Merlin save me from dunderheaded muggles, I'll take you to the headmaster's office, he'll likely insist you stay. Follow me, but don't stand too close, these robes were expensive." 

Sam was marvelling at everything. Then he saw Peeves. "Dean!" He hissed "there are ghosts and poltergeists here!" Dean, whose hand was in Nearly Headless Nick's neck, merely grinned at his brother in acknowledgement 


	16. Chapter 16

"So, from the almost nothing useful you've told me, you're time travelling hunters- of the supernatural, I might add- from the  future and America, angels and demons are real, Sam here is going to start the apocalypse in 2008, the bible is as real as you and I, and you brought guns into my school as well as being the first muggles to bypass the wards in three hundred years?" two heads nodded in unison. "yup, sounds about right, didn't know we'd see an enormous squid-y thing though...or that that awful series was real...though clearly it's not real yet, there's no way that the pretty blonde that brought us here is a death eater yet" Dean rambled on, so Sam decided to elaborate upon the specifics of their job and circumstances, so as to alleviate some of the headmaster's concerns.

"we were born in Kansas, Dean in 1979, and myself in 1983, we were raised to hunt demons from a young age..."

 

And so the conversation continued, long into the night and late into the next morning.

 

"Hogwarts would be delighted to have you, Professors Winchester."

 


	17. Chapter 17

" _RIGHT!_  You sniveling lot!" a loud voice boomed from the back of the room, causing a variety of actions, one face immediately darkened, whilst four lit up with grins and started muttering about a snivellus, just as the rest jumped in their seats with no less than five students pulling their wands on the source of the noise, and one firing a rather nasty spell. "Perhaps that wasn't the best course of action  _professor Winchester_..." a second voice commented from the shadows at the front of the class. "Shut up, Sammy"

The lesson was interesting, the class decided. Professors Winchester certainly didn't seem the type of muggles to burn them at the stake, but they weren't shy about brandishing the things they called  _guns._ not that anyone that wasn't muggleborn really knew what they were, and even then the muggleborns were a little on edge, as they knew exactly how dangerous the metal contraptions could be. 

As the day wore on the new professors found themselves more and more under the scrutiny of the purebloods with an interest in the Dark Lord that had recently taken to cluttering up the media with attacks on muggle families with students in Hogwarts' halls. Not that they let that bother them, of course. The brothers were of the mind that the more trouble they caused this "dork lord mouldysnot" (as Dean so lovingly named him...) the better.  


End file.
